


Into The Future

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Bigender Character, Bisexual Characters, DBH stuff will show up later, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Nonbinary Character, Not canon-compliant to AC Valhalla (I haven't played it yet), Nothing about this is straight!, Other, Pegging, Planned Pregnancy, Polyamorous Characters in a Monogamous Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Tagging pregnancy again in case it's a squick for anybody, Tags to be added, Vignettes, Watch_Dogs references, nonbinary author, ~squishes my gender onto Rebecca~ there we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: My ideas of the backstory of Shaun and Rebecca's daughter. (Mostly just an excuse to write Shabecca fluff/angst/smut)
Relationships: Rebecca Crane/Shaun Hastings, Rebecca/Desmond/Shaun (kinda?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prenascent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Renascence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660050) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> This ought to be obvious but, please keep in mind I am not esama and I've got no special knowledge into her fanfic's canon beyond what she's published, so this is a totally ~unofficial~ sort of prequel.

**2017**  
  
"Hey Shaun," Rebecca called, sing-songily, waggling her hips in a sultry way as she emerged from the bathroom into the dark hall.

There was no immediate answer.

Undeterred, Rebecca made her way down the hall, left hand on the wall to keep herself steady. She didn't yet know her way around this safehouse well enough in the dark. She stepped over a pile of clothes and smiled, remembering how they'd gotten there.

_"Fuck, oh fuck, babe," she groaned, pressing her hips into him as he sucked at her neck hungrily. She grasped at his body, shucking off his jacket and then his shirt, letting them both drop in an unceremonious pile._

"Sha-aun," she called again when she was at the bedroom doorway.

A shape in the bed stirred a little.

With her left hand, Rebecca flicked on the bedside lamp. "I thought you were awake," she said. "Heard your alarm go off while I was in the bathroom."

"Mff. I am somewhat awake. Ish." A hand came out from under the sheets and groped about, searching for something.

Rebecca handed him his glasses.

"Thank you." He put them on, but remained supine.

"I have news," she said, still smiling, moving to sit on the bedside. She touched his tousled hair with her left hand. "Good news."

He looked up at her blearily. "Whazzat, then?"

She smiled bigger, and leaned in close to him, and said quietly, "We're having a baby."

Shaun's eyes opened fully. "We're-" Quickly he pulled himself to sit upright. "You're pr- You're sure?"

Rebecca showed him the little device in her right hand.

Shaun glanced at it, at the little pink plus sign just visible in the lamplight. "Well fuck me," he exclaimed, softly and sweetly.

"I have, plenty of times," Rebecca said chuckling.

_"Fuck me, oh Shaun, god yes, right there, ah yes!"_

Shaun chuckled too and shot her a grin. "That is generally how this happens, right."

She set the test down on the bedside table.

"Isn't that covered in your piss?"

"Oh shut up, I washed it off before bringing it to show you." She put her arms around him and smooched his cheek.

He adjusted in the bed and smooched her in return, on the lips. "God, Becca. A baby." He smooched her again, hugging her tight. Tears were welling at the corners of his eyes.

"You can't be all that surprised. We've been explicitly trying for a while now."

"I'm not surprised, I'm just bloody happy."

"Mm-hm," Rebecca hummed, a noise of acknowledgement and quiet joy. She sank her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. "It would be nice, if this could be our little secret for a while."

"Maybe it could be, for a little," he said, squeezing her hand. "You don't have any field missions coming up, do you?"

"There's one in Egypt. Bill wants me to come along, look at some new Animus tech."

"When did that happen?"

"Just day or two ago. He said it's really time-sensitive."

"He can get Kody to do it. Kody's a good enough tech. Not a super-whiz like you of course, but good enough."

"Yeah but Kody usually works with Chen. They'll need a reason for swapping us out."

"Right, yeah," Shaun sighed. "Well... it can be our little secret for another hour now, before morning meeting."

Rebecca hummed again.

A ray of sunrise broke through the fog outside and fell through the dusty window and across their bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Know what?"

"What?"

"I'll give up booze. In solidarity with you."

She giggled into his neck.

"I mean it, for real, the whole nine months, no beer, no anything."

"I know you mean it." She kissed him, stroking a hand through his hair. It was getting shaggy again, which she didn't mind. She kinda liked it a little on the long side. "Thanks, babe."

"It's the least I can do, right? While you're doing all the hard work. God, a baby," he said again. "I love you so fucking much, Becca."

"I love you so fucking much too, Shaun."


	2. excuse me while I tend to how I feel

They were moved, once the news was out. The Detroit safehouse was deemed not safe enough for any expecting parents. So Shaun and Rebecca had packed up what little they had in terms of personal belongings and made the drive out to South Dakota, with a few other people tagging along for protection.

This location was newish, established about a year after the Templar destruction of The Farm, not in the same exact place, but near enough to it that it brought back memories.

There wasn't much to do, since they weren't sent out on missions anymore. Shaun read his books, and Rebecca read some of them too. She went out running, and he came with her most times too. Other than that, they spent time hanging out with various other people living in "The Farm v.2", and read their emails every day, keeping up with the latest Assassin news.

Months passed in a haze of new and somewhat boring routine.

"I miss Desmond," Shaun said. They were cuddling in the bed, him spooned up close against her back. He was fond of this position; his arms curled around her and his hands rested on the swell of her belly.

She patted his hands. "I miss him too."

It was a cold morning in late November, and they didn't feel up to leaving the cozy warmth of their bed. Why not just stay there for a few hours? There was no pressing issue making them have to leave, after all.

"Can I confess something?" Shaun said cautiously.

"Go ahead."

Shaun paused a moment, then stuttered out, "I.. I loved him, you know."

"Me too, Shaun. He was a really loveable guy."

"I mean... uh ... non-platonically. I had a crush, as they say."

"Oh," Rebecca said, barely surprised at all. "Well, me too, Shaun." She squeezed his hand in solidarity.

Shaun laughed awkwardly. "Woulda been the life, if we three could have all been together, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Rebecca said with a wistful sigh. "Fuck, I'm gonna start crying now."

"I'm sorry. Shouldn't have brought him up."

"It's fine, I just... Dammit." She wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming steadily.

Frowning, Shaun brought his hand up to card through her hair, wishing he knew the right words to say to make her feel better. "I love you whole-heartedly, you know," he said, chest aching.

Becca's voice cracked a little as she responded, "I know." There was a sob underneath the words, threatening to break out.

Desperate, Shaun patted her head softly. "De-Desmond wouldn't want us to be sad," he attempted. "Let's cheer up. For his sake."

Rebecca pushed away from Shaun and sat up. "I guess you're right," she said croakily. She wiped her eyes again. "Fuck.... It's been five years and it still tears me up inside."

Shaun sat up, arms crossed atop his knees. "Tears me up too. That selfless git."

Rebecca pulled a kleenex from the box on the bedside table. "Sometimes I... dream that he's still with us."

"What if we... name the kid after him?"

Rebecca made a noise somewhere in the middle between a tearful sniffle and a snorting laugh. "That'd just be weird."

"Yeah," Shaun nodded, "now that I think about it, yeah." He put his arms around her, gently pulling her close. "Some other name, then."

She wiped her eyes one last time with the tissue and then tossed it away. "Yeah. Some other name."

He gave her a soft smooch on her cheek, still salty from tears. Rebecca pulled up the warm cover-sheet around them. They sat there for a good while in silence, their minds churning with memories, both happy and sad ones.

After some time, Shaun began humming a tune to soothe their souls. It was some old indie-folk song he didn't remember the title or lyrics of, but he remembered the melody well enough. He hummed it to her and they rocked slowly in each other's arms.

They rocked together like that for a bit, and then Rebecca spoke up softly. "How about Aiden?"

"Hm," Shaun said. "I don't hate that. Long as it's not Brayden or Jayden or one of those, you know."

Rebecca chuckled at that. "Okay, your turn. Got any name ideas of your own?"

"Well. What about Darcy?"

"I don't hate that," Rebecca said with a smile, and she kissed him on the nose.


	3. the rocking stopped by wheels of despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti), [tabletoptime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletoptime/pseuds/TimTheToaster), and [Kel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingMustache) for assistance with this chapter.

It was the anniversary of that fateful day.

Shaun noticed this fact first, when he logged into the Assassin system for his morning email check. The date 21 Dec 2017 stood out to him as bold as if it was in blinking red text. He swallowed a gulp of emotion, and went on through his email, leaving the sadness to simmer in his stomach. The image of Desmond's stupid smiling face wouldn't leave Shaun's mind's eye for hours.

Rebecca noticed it in the late morning, when she was checking the calendar to see when her next prenatal appointment would be. A pang of loss struck her chest and she sank down into a nearby beanbag chair. "Desmond," she breathed.

Maybe she just didn't fully remember how she felt on previous times this date came around, or maybe the pregnancy hormones made it hit different this time. Either way, she felt crushed.

An imagined Desmond stood before her now, leaning in to touch her shoulder comfortingly. Rebecca shook her head, pushed the imaginary Desmond away, and got to her feet, heading for the shower.

* * *

Rebecca was still in the shower some time later when Shaun returned to the house. He followed the sound of running water and knocked at the bathroom door. "Becca, you want lunch?" he called.

"I want Desmond," she muttered back.

Shaun cracked the bathroom door open a few inches. "Whazzat?"

"I want Desmond," she repeated more clearly, giving a sheepish smile through the frosted glass of the shower door.

"You and me both, love," Shaun replied, attempting a smile back. "I'm here for you, though." He wanted to give Rebecca a supportive hug right then. "Mind if I join you in the shower?"

"Nah, don't mind, go ahead."

Shaun stripped his clothes off and stepped in behind her. She shivered at the small blast of relatively-cold air that blustered in alongside him.

"You cold?" he asked, putting his arms around her. "Let me fix that."

She smiled and put her hands over his arms. "Thanks," she said quietly.

A few moments passed, the warm water streaming over them both.

"Tough day to get through," Shaun said.

"Mm-hm," said Rebecca.

"We'll get through it together, love." He squeezed her gently.

"I know," she whispered.

Shaun leaned his head forward over her shoulder and moved his hands to her breasts. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

He gently began to rub Rebecca's rack, ghosting over the nipples with his thumbs. "Your breasts certainly cheer me up," he said with a small laugh.

Rebecca made a "Hrm" sound. "They don't cheer me up though. They're getting so big, I'm stretching out all my bras."

"We can get you some new ones," Shaun said brightly.

"Yeah. But I always liked having lil bitty titties." She brought a hand up and cupped her left one. "Having big boobs feels weird and wrong."

Shaun gave her a little kiss on the side of her face. "I'm sorry to hear that, but it's all for the baby, love."

"Yeah, yeah." Rebecca turned her head and kissed him in return.

Shaun kneaded her breasts a little harder, drawing a gasp. "Do y'like that, love?"

Rebecca "hrm"ed again. "It's not bad," she said, turning around to face him. "Not my favorite thing, but it's not bad."

"What would be your favorite thing, right now?" he asked in a low, sensual tone, running his hands along her sides.

She smiled softly, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Are you not in the mood?"

Rebecca sighed. "Kinda hard to get in the mood when I'm still thinking about Des."

Shaun gave a little laugh. "He is pretty unforgettable, right."

"Don't get me wrong, Shaun, I love you to hell and back-" Rebecca started, but Shaun put a finger to her lips.

"I know you do, Becca, I know," he said. He pulled her close into a hug. "Hell of a man, that Desmond. If the world was fair and just, a man that kind and that hot would have lived on."

Rebecca hummed, the sound both thoughtful and sad.

In another minute, the water began to grow cold.

"Let's get outta here and dry off," she said. "Being sad and cold is way worse than being just sad."

"Yeah," Shaun agreed. They turned off the shower and got out. As they were toweling off, he mused, "It still surprises me that you and Des didn't get together."

"Well," she said slowly, "there were a few moments."

"Moments, eh?" He shot Rebecca a little smirk. "Now you've got me curious."

She grinned despite her grief. "What, you wanna hear details?"

"I bloody well do, yeah," he said, slipping his glasses on.

"Well," she said again, stretching the word out long, "off the top of my head there was one time- you were out on watch duty. He was in the Animus, his heartrate was getting too high so I pulled him out. And I took hold of his wrist, like this, to feel his pulse." She demonstrated by holding Shaun's wrist. "And- and he was breathing hard, and he looked at me with kinda, you know, one of those looks."

"Like this sort of look?" Shaun asked, pulling off the glasses and leaning in, panting and staring into her eyes hungrily.

"God yeah. And he put his hand over my hand on his wrist, and It was- it was a steamy moment for a bit."

Shaun covered her hand with his own. "Then what happened next?"

"He said my name, he said, 'Rebecca, I'm-'... And then Bill walked in, and so the mood just vanished," Rebecca finished, making an "ugh" face.

"Hmm." Shaun leaned in closer to her. "What if Bill didn't walk in, what would you have done?" he whispered.

"If I'd had even a few more seconds in that steamy moment," Rebecca said, "I would have done this." She grabbed the back of Shaun's head and pulled him into a deep deep kiss.

Shaun kissed back zealously, his tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring the familiar terrain. With his now-free hands, he rubbed at her breasts briefly, then moved to caress a line down her gorgeous belly and then into her mons pubis.

Rebecca melted against him, moaning hotly into his mouth.

Shaun pulled an inch away so he could ask, "D'you think Desmond's good at fingerfucking?" He punctuated the question by brushing the hair over his lover's labia.

The almost-stimulation drew a sharp gasp from Rebecca. "Oh yes," she answered, laughing breathily.. "Show me how good he is."

"I'd be delighted to," Shaun said in his best impression of Desmond's voice. He kissed her again and swirled a thumb around her clit, getting another happy gasp by way of reaction. Then, slowly, he took two fingers and pressed them forward into her waiting wetness.

"Ah-h," sighed Rebecca, spreading her legs involuntarily and letting herself fall against him. "M- maybe we could take this to the bed?"

"Anything ya want, Bex," Shaun said, continuing to use his Desmond voice.

She giggled. "Your impression is pretty good."

"What are you talking about, 'impression'? It's me, Desmond motherfucking Miles," Shaun said, smiling. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed with a couple of pillows supporting her back. "I'm gonna fuck ya so good, that baby might be _mine_ by the time we're through."

Rebecca snorted a laugh. "Baby with your rugged good looks, Des? I wouldn't say no to that. ...Although I'm sure Shaun makes a good-looking baby too," she added after a beat, opening her eyes to see if she'd offended him.

He was still smiling, though. "C'mon, open up those legs and lemme at that pussy."

She did as he said and soon felt Shaun's fingers inside of her again. "Unh, yes," she grunted as he started to move them in and out. "Yes, harder please!"

"Impatient much?" Shaun asked, grinning. "Sit back and savor it, babe." Nevertheless, he did start going harder, _shlick_ ing into her faster and adding a third finger.

She breathed in purposefully and closed her eyes again, imagining Desmond was really there, was really fucking her. Yes, of course being with Shaun was great, she wouldn't be having his baby if it was anything less than great-- but there was always this curiosity burning inside her about what might have happened had she and Desmond hooked up back then. (Other than making her grief at his death even worse, obviously.)

She pushed that last thought away even before it fully formed in her mind. It wouldn't do to get all mournful in the middle of sex.

"Are you ready for my dick?" Shaun-as-Desmond asked after a bit.

"I, I think so."

Hearing the doubt behind her words, he pulled out his fingers. "Are you doing all right?" he asked, in his normal voice now.

"It's just sad," she said, "that he's not really here with us."

Sighing, Shaun plopped down beside her on the bed. "I know. It hurts." He took hold of her hand. "There's nothing we can do except... live with that pain."

Rebecca squeezed his hand gently. "Sorry to wreck the mood."

"It's all right."

"We can get back into it if you want," she said apologetically.

"In a bit," he said, smiling softly. He wiped a little tear from his eye and then put both hands on hers. "Whenever you're ready."

She smiled softly back. "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
